A Pirate's Life
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: So this is my first AU story. Asami is captain of a pirate ship and she looks for the ultimate treasure aboard the Raava. But along the way, she encounters trials, tribulations and a mysterious girl who turns her world upside down. So no connection with any of LoK really, set in 1700s and (probably) no bending but haven't decided yet! Please read :)-Lexi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I know I'm supposed to update all my other stories but I finally had an idea for this AU so I couldn't help myself! So this is a Pirate AU for the shipping Korrasami and it's pretty much completely AU, set in 1700s and no bending (as far as I'm aware but that could change). This is my first AU so please read and review, it would seriously make my day. I apologise for the fact that I know almost nothing about the Avatar geography. Right hope you enjoy-Lexi :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra :( but I can play around with all these lovely characters :)**

Chapter 1

Captain Asami Sato, one of the most feared pirates of the high seas, sighed. She looked at the various maps in front of her, wondering which route was best to intercept the Councillor ship, _The Raava_ which, if caught, would be their biggest prize yet. She was determined to get it before her rival, Kuvira of _The Iron Maiden_ whom she had hated ever since a disagreement many years ago that had ended with an almost completely destroyed _The Hummingbird_ which was Asami's ship.

Asami put her head in her hands; this was so frustrating! _The Raava_ was going round the Earth Kingdom, so if she cut across the Fire Nation's West border, she could reach it within a month or 2, depending on the weather. But what if Kuvira thought of that too? _The Iron Maiden_ was twice the size of _The Hummingbird_ with twice as many guns. There was no doubt in the Captain's mind that if a fight broke out, _The Iron Maiden_ would definitely win. She bit her lip as she looked at the part of the map she had circled: Avatar's Cove. It was the quickest way to the ship and would cut the journey time in half easily. Plus Kuvira wouldn't dare take that way. _Yeah because its suicide!_ A small voice in the back of her mind said. It was true; Avatar's Cove was filled with shallow waters, twisted labyrinthine rocks and monsters. Well, at least that's what everyone said.

Asami contemplated her decision and weighed the risks for a few minutes before deciding. As she circled her choice, someone burst through the door. She immediately went for the sword at her side; a beautiful cutlass, engraved with a symbol of two spirits grappling with one another.

"What the hell Mako?" she yelled, putting her sword away as she recognised her first mate. Mako opened his mouth to reply then promptly shut it again as he noticed the maps on her desk. He walked towards her, folding his arms and frowning when he saw what was circled.

"What is this?" he asked quietly. Asami slumped in her chair slightly, putting her head back.

"Our route to _The Raava_ " she sighed; she already knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Are you mad?" Mako said, raising his voice a little. "Do you want to get us all killed?" Asami clenched her jaw as she answered as evenly as she could.

"Of course not, but this is the only way."

"What about going around the Earth Kingdom like we planned?" Mako shouted.

"And run into Kuvira and get slaughtered?" Asami shouted back.

"It's better than this!" Mako yelled, leaning forward so that his hands were on her desk. "This treasure has gone to your head."

"Enough!" Asami yelled, slamming her hands on her desk, making them throb with pain. She leant forward until her face was inches from Mako's. "I am your Captain, you do what I say. Is that understood?" she asked her voice dangerously low and quiet. She saw a muscle feather in his jaw before he stood up and ran his hand through his black, spiky hair.

"Of course Captain" Asami sat back and folded her arms.

"Now, what did you want?" she asked.

"The Cook's boy got a scare is all, we need you to calm it down" he replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Asami nodded and got up, opening the engraved oak door to her office and quarters. She walked out onto deck into the warm sunlight. She took a deep breath, inhaling the salty scent of the sea and letting the wind blow through her long, black hair before she headed below decks to the crew.

The crew were all surrounding the young boy who was clearly shaken. Asami walked towards him and the crowd parted for her as she crouched by the boy.

"What happened, Kai?" she asked soothingly.

"A g-g-ghost Captain" the boy stuttered and Asami frowned.

"Ghost?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes ma'am, I heard it by the kegs" he said, still obviously petrified. Asami turned to one of her more trusted crew and Mako's brother.

"Bolin, go see" she ordered and the small but well-built man nodded and hurried off.

A few minutes later, Bolin came back but he had someone else with him. A girl Asami realised with a start as all the crew looked at the newcomer. She had dark skin, shoulder-length brown hair and she wore the traditional garb of the Southern Water Tribe.

"A stowaway Captain" Bolin said, a twinkle in his eye as he pushed the girl forward slightly. She couldn't have been more than 18, a mere 3 years younger than Asami's 21 years of age.

"Yes, I can see that Bolin" Asami snapped.

"Can we keep her?" Bolin asked excitedly. Asami ignored him and turned to the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked, smiling slightly as the girl straightened, although still looking a little scared.

"Korra" the girl replied "My name is Korra."

 **Hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any suggestions to where this might lead, please just review or PM me and if anyone has any ideas for chapter names just comment then that would be super awesome. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much to all of you who followed, favourited, reviewed and read my story, it means so much to me! So I know that Korra is a little OOC at the moment, but I promise that she will become a lot more awesome a little later on, as will Asami, so please just bear with me a few more chapters. A warning for language from here on. Please carry on reading and leave a comment at the end. Enjoy!-Lexi :)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything**

Chapter 2

Asami studied the girl a moment longer, noticing her strong figure and beautiful blue eyes.

"Why were you hiding on my ship, Korra?" she asked in her captain's voice; no nonsense and to-the-point. Korra's eyes darted around before settling on her bare feet.

"I wanted to sail with you" she mumbled, blushing as the crew laughed. Asami held up her hand for silence; the crew responded immediately.

"Do you know who I am? What we are?" Asami asked a slight smile on her full lips.

"Sailors?" Korra asked uncertainly, Asami smiled as she gestured to her crew.

"We're pirates my dear" she said, smirking at the look of complete shock that came across Korra's face. Her grin widened as Korra took a step back, raising her hands in defence.

"P-please don't kill me" she stammered, eyes wide. Asami stopped laughing and cocked her head to the side, contemplating something. The crew stopped laughing and started shuffling about awkwardly; they knew that look. Their Captain was making a decision and they trusted her to make the right one. Asami studied Korra, looking her over as she evaluated whether or not to kill her. She made her decision and straightened. The crew held their breath.

"I'm going to give you a choice" Asami said, watching as Korra's eyes widened even further. "You can either jump off this ship right now and save me the trouble of killing you" she continued "or, you can join us." Asami held out her hand. "What will it be?" She watched as Kora took a step forward, a look of bewilderment on her face. She took Asami's hand and shook it.

"I'll join you" she said, confidence in her voice as Asami smiled.

"Welcome to the crew." At this, the crew erupted with cheers and Korra jumped as Bolin lifted her up in a bear hug. Asami laughed as Bolin paraded the new member around the deck. She sauntered over to Mako who had a look of thunder about him.

"Why?" he asked, anger lacing his voice. Asami folded her arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"I see potential in her" she said simply. She scowled as Mako snorted.

"Seriously?" he said "she's just some street rat we picked up from the Southern Pole!" he jumped as Asami hit the wall next to his head.

"Just because I used to fuck you, does not mean you can disrespect me or my choices" she hissed, her voice dangerously low. "She's staying and that's final, is that understood?" She took her hand away when he nodded. She walked off towards the kitchen where the crew had gathered to celebrate.

The heat and noise of the kitchen hit her as soon as she stepped through the door. It was clear that there was not enough room for everyone as bodies were pressed uncomfortably close together. Asami pressed herself against the wall as a voice rang out.

"That's it! Everybody out!" The crew ran out as if there was a bomb in the room; you didn't anger the cook. Once the crew were out, the only people left in the room were Asami, Bolin, Korra and the owner of the voice; a young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She had a pot in her hand and was smiling at Korra, who shyly smiled back. Asami cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Captain" the cook said "your men are out of control." Asami just smiled as she replied.

"They're just excitable Opal, you know that" she laughed as Opal huffed. She turned to Korra, who still looked slightly bewildered at her situation.

"Korra, this is Opal, our cook and you will be helping her out" Asami said as Korra nodded.

"What about me?" a voice said from behind Asami. She turned to see Kai, a look of puzzlement on the young boys face. Asami smiled and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai, I need you to help out on deck now" she said, smiling as his face lit up and he ran out cheering.

"Err captain?" Asami turned to face Korra who stood awkwardly "where will I sleep?" Asami thought for a moment.

"With the men, I'm sure there's a spare bunk somewhere, Bolin?" she said, snapping the young man out of the stupor he had been in.

"Yes Captain?"

"Show Korra to her bunk" she watched as Bolin steered Korra to the door, talking the entire time. She continued to stare at the door, even after they had gone, thinking.

"You like her" Asami spun round to see Opal looking at her with a calculating look, holding a cloth in one hand.

"What makes you say that?" Asami asked as nonchalantly as she could. Opal raised an eyebrow.

"The look you give her, I haven't seen you look at someone like that since Mako." Asami scowled and Opal laughed as the Captain put her hands on her hips.

"I don't look at her like anything but a member of my crew." She said a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Unlike you and Bolin!" she laughed as Opal blushed.

"Yeah well at least I don't deny it" Opal said as Asami denied her accusation "You keep telling yourself you don't like her." Asami shook her head and started to walk up the stairs to the deck but stopped by the door, turning back to Opal.

"Keep her busy Opal" she called softly before heading to her cabin. She closed the heavy oak door to her cabin, locked it then sank down on her bed, head in hands. This girl had already wormed herself into Asami's head. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand; getting the treasure before Kuvira but Korra... had she done the right thing, letting this girl into her crew and potentially her heart?

 **Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a comment :)**


End file.
